


Take One Down

by romanticalgirl



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 4-9-09</p>
    </blockquote>





	Take One Down

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 4-9-09

The wine is almost gone, which makes little sense as Bush is quite sure there was plenty just moments ago. Kennedy is blinking blearily at the bottle as well, his head tilted just slightly. "The wine."

"Yes," Kennedy agrees with a nod. "It seems to be nearly gone."

"We can't have drunk that much." Bush frowns more sternly at the bottle. "We've no reason to have drunk that much."

"Yes, we have." Kennedy lifts the bottle and tips the last of the burgundy liquid into Bush's glass. "Hornblower."

"Yes." Bush nods and then shakes his head. "We shouldn't discuss Hornblower."

"You're quite right." Kennedy upends the bottle over his own glass, making a noise of displeasure as it fails to dispense any more wine. "Except he's the reason we're drinking. Possibly drunk."

"'m not drunk," Bush assures him. "I'm an officer in His Majesty's Navy, and could be called to battle at any moment."

"The Captain is incapacitated and quite likely insane."

"We've no proof that's Mister Hornblower's fault." Bush points with his finger, but then carefully wraps it back around the glass, as it seems quite clear that more than just the one finger he'd thought he'd lifted had let go. "I've no idea how it could be otherwise, but as he has proven to be quite solidly Mister Hornblower on every occasion, I would not be surprised to find that the ship had suddenly been taken over by wandering pirates who had forced the Captain down into the hold and then left, leaving Mister Hornblower to take the blame stoically."

"Perhaps that's where the wine all went." 

"The pirates?" Bush asks, tilting his head to watch Kennedy's slightly distant gaze.

"They seem the sort to make off with our wine."

"Indeed. Hmm." Bush drains his cup and exhales slowly. "It was pirates then."

"Possibly the French."

"But not Mister Hornblower."

"No," Kennedy finishes his wine as well and then looked toward their sleeping cots swaying slowly in the drift of the sea. "Certainly not that you could ever prove."


End file.
